seulement toi, mon coeur
by pitchoune
Summary: Matt, un dealer, devient complétement obssédé par Hermione et rien ne l'empêchera de faire en sorte qu'elle soit à lui..
1. seulement toi, mon coeur 1ère partie

Re bonjour à tous...en me balladant sur un site, j'ai trouvé une fic en anglais que j'ai trouvé assez cool, je me suis dit que j'allai la retranscrire en potterfiction et aussi en mettant peut etre moins de violence.  
  
Les persos d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et le fond de l'histoire non plus..je ne fais que retranscrire en changeant quelques détails pour qu'elle soit plus cohérente dans le monde d'Harry Potter...bonne lecture à tous.  
  
Chapitre 1: seulement toi, mon coeur...  
  
Qui que se soit, s'il vous plait! Laissez-moi tranquille!...vous me faites peur!!!  
  
Elle pouvait toujours l'entendre respirer au téléphone.  
  
Raccroche bordel de merde! lui cria Ginny  
  
Hermione raccrocha violemment le téléphone.  
  
C'est la troisième fois en une semaine? Qui cela peut bien t-il être?  
  
Probablement le même crétin qui t'as laissé ces messages pornos...quand vas-tu aller voir la police?  
  
Quand j'aurai une bonne raison d'y aller, nous ne savons toujours pas ppourquoi cette personne fait cela..  
  
Hermione était toujours sur le choc de cet appel mais elle ne voulait pas laisser cette personne avoir le meilleur d'elle-même.  
  
Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle lut le texto de Ginny, celle-ci avait l'air d'avoir de sérieux ennuis. Hermione accéléra le pas tout en repensant à sa cinquième année. La morte de Sirius lui pesait énormément sur le coeur mais pas autant qu'à Harry, qui se croyait responsable.. Hermione et Ginny avaient tout fait pour éssayer de remonter le moral au jeune garçon, mais eul Ron avait réussi à le faire rire depuis le début des vacances. Elle leva la tête pour observer une fois de plus ce magnifique soleil, un soleil typique du mois d'aout; cela allait faire un mois qu'Hermione était logée chez les Weasley et elle ne pouvait pas se mentir à elle-même...elle adorait cela.  
  
Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, et surtout, passer un maximum de temps avec ces amis, surtout Ginny. Elle revint dans le monde des vivants quand elle entendit son portable sonner.  
  
Hey Ginny! Hermione souria pour elle-même alors qu'elle marchait le long de l'avenue avec son portable à l'oreille.  
  
Alors...comment vont les préparatifs? demanda-t-elle  
  
C'est un vrai cauchemar! Tu n'imagines même pas, Ce bal, c'est le pire truc qui puisse arriver, cela fait une heure que je me bas contre Lavande et Pavarti...tu te rends pas compte! s'excalam-t-elle  
  
Hermione ria, elle adorait Ginny mais celle-ci avait une langue bien trop pendue.  
  
Je t'en supplie Hermione, viens m'aider..je suis en train de perdre cette bataille!  
  
Non, il n'y a pas moyen! Je ne m'incruste pas dans ce genre de bataille..et puis Ron et Harry m'attendent, on doit aller se baigner dans la rivière!  
  
Espèce de fausse amie!  
  
Peu importe, tu ne diras pas cela le soir de la prétendue fête, quand tu auras desépérement besoin de mon aide pour fignoler les travaux.  
  
Salope!  
  
La ferme!  
  
Hey 'Mione, tu ne devrais pas te ballader toute seule, pas en ce moment.  
  
Oui, on ne peut pas savoir qui pourrait me kidnapper sur cette route au beau milieu de la journée! plaisanta Hermione  
  
Je suis sérieuse sale petite conne..arète de te moquer de moi!  
  
A plus Ginny  
  
Tu n'oserais pas me raccrocher au nez?! Hermione! Non, non ,non......  
  
Hermione éclata de rire alors qu'elle racrochait le téléphone  
  
Elle va finir par me tuer..  
  
Elle savait parfaitement que Pavarti et Lavande pouvaient parfois se comporter comme deux petites mégères mais elle savait aussi que Ginny ne fesait que cela pour provoquer les deux filles. Hermione et Ginny n'aimaient pas trop le style trop superficielle de certaines filles à Poudlard...elles avaient des amis certes, Hermione un peu plus que Ginny, mais le plus souvent, elles restaient à deux ou avec Ron et Harry. Ginny était beaucoup plus rebelle et commençait à déployer ces gros mots dès que qeulqu'un bavait sur son dos; Hermione, elle, était beaucoup trop occupée à lire ou à rêver pour prendre en compte les insultes qu'on lui balançait à la face.  
  
Hermione continua son chemin tout en écoutant de la musique. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était suivie.  
  
Ginny avait bien perdue la bataille; Lavande et Pavarti ne se génèrenet pas pour se pavaner devant la demoiselle. Ginny attrapa ses affaires rapidement et envoya un texto à Hermione "je serais là dans environ une demi heure, je vous rejoignerai à la rivière"  
  
Il fit en sorte de ne pas être trop prêt d'elle pour ne pas être vu comme une menace, il regardait alors que quelque fois, elle perdait le rythme de sa marche et se mettait à danser. Il avait fait ce chemin un si grand nombre de fois que maintenant, il pouvait le faire les yeux fermés. Il appréciait  
  
la façon dont elle était coiffée aujourd'hui, elle avait prit don temp pour les lisser et y refaire apparaitre quelques boucles d'une couleur noisette absolument attirante, le tout tombaient gracieusement autour de son visage et de ses formes que beaucoup d'hommes avaient négligées, mais pas lui, il avait vite remarqué sa beauté lorsqu'il l'avait vu à cette fête.  
  
( Fête, trois semaines avant)  
  
Matt était à la fête, assis dans un coin de la salle, avec un cercle d'amis fesant tourner le joint, ce n'était pas une fête normale où l'on buvait énormément et où l'on dansait sur les tables, c'était une fête où le joint était adorée et où les gens paralaient à nimporte qui pour avoir n'importe quoi. Il la remarqua quand elle franchissa le pas de la porte avec son amie, une jeune rousse; elle portait un jean ni trop large, ni trop moulant et un simple débardeur noir, ses cheveux étaient attachés négligemment et elle n'avait pas l'air du tout enchanté de se retrouver ici.  
  
Il en conclua que son amie avait du la trainer avec elle parce que celle-ci semblait vouloir passer un bon moment. Ses yeux la suivirent quand elle s'écroula sur une chaise avec son verre et qu'elle se mit a le contempler alors que son amie remplissait le sien avec de la vodka. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder, elle était magnifique, plus petite que son amie et avait de grands yeux noisettes qui scintillaient à chaque fois qu'elle balayait la salle du regard.   
  
Il souria alors qu'il crachait de la fumée.  
  
Qui est cette fille là-bas? demanda-t-il en fixant Andrew, le propriétaire de la maison et son voisin en matière de joint.  
  
La jeune rousse? C'est Ginny  
  
Non, l'autre  
  
OH euh...Hermione..gentille fille, mignonne comme tout mais trop bien pour toi Matt  
  
Il souria pour lui-même, maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de parler à Hermione.  
  
IL s'appréta à se lever et à aller lui parler quand une pétasse avec une jupe trop courte pour elle vint vers lui et commença à masser ces épaules.. Son visage touchait pratiquement le sien.  
  
Hey Matt, tu peutx me passer ton joint...j'en meurs d'envie  
  
Matt ne la regarda même pas, il continuait de fixer Hermione, avec une leueur de désir dsans les yeux. Elle essaya de lui prendre son joint mais il attrapa sa main.  
  
Va-t-en chercher un!  
  
Il ne sembla pas réaliser qu'elle se tenait vraiment près de lui.  
  
Allez! dit-elle en placant son nez contre sa nuque.  
  
Je te ferais une faveur..murmura-t-elle  
  
Matt se tourna et la regarda dans les yeux.  
  
Je t'ai dit d'aller t'en chercher un! cracha-t-il, ses yeux dans les siens  
  
OK! Trou du cul! hurla-t-elle en se levant et en partant.  
  
Il se retourna pour contempler Hermione et réalisa qu'elle était en train de le regarder, aussi vite qu'elle le remarqua la regardant, elle détourna la tête, complétement au courant de ce qu'il venait de se passer entre lui et cette pétasse.  
  
Et merde! grogna-t-il  
  
Il s'avança vers elle et s'asseya sur la table, son amie la rousse était occupée à flirter avec un groupe de gars et cette conne l'avait laissé toute seule.  
  
Salut! dit-il en souriant  
  
Il éspérait que son sourire était amical, il ne savait pas si son sourire fesait parti de son charme. Elle le regarda, incertaine et lui souria gentiment.  
  
Salut!  
  
Son ceour s'accéléra d'un seul coup alors qu'il réfléchissa à quelque chose à dire, il avait vraiment du mal à faire une phrase avec le nombre de joint qu'il avait pris; ces yeux étaient toujours aussi rouge.  
  
Je suis Matt  
  
Elle lui souria encore avant de regarder dans la direction de son amie.  
  
Hum...je suis Hermione  
  
Hermione comment?  
  
Hermione Granger dit-elle en le regardant bizarrement mais tout en continuant de l'écouter.   
  
Il lui souria une nouvelle fois, c'était beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait.Il remarqua que l'iris de ces yeux comportait de petits traits dorés, il se demanda ce que ces yeux donneraient si elle était sur lui qu'ils étaient en train de le fixer. Il souria à lui-même et ceci lui donna probablement un look encore plus particulier.  
  
Enchanté de te rencontrer, Hermione Granger  
  
Elle ria faiblement.  
  
Enchanté..Matt!  
  
Elle l'appréciait, il pouvait le sentir, il joua avec ces piercings alors qu'il essayait de réfléchir à quelque chose à dire, il réalisa qu'il était en train de la dévisager mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher."Je te kiffe grave, pourquoi ne pas aller à mon appartement pour faire l'amour comme des lapins" pensa-t-il, mais il décida que ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de la draguer.  
  
Matt regarda Chris Marshall approcher la table, Matt ne pouvait plus supporter ce trou du cul depuis qu'il l'avait dénoncé à la police pour trafic de drogue et pour avoir tabasser son frangin, il le méritait. Ce con avait laissé quelques drogues dans sa poche sans payer et utilisé celles-ci avant que Matt avait pu les récupérer, cela l'avait rendu malade.  
  
Je n'irai nulle part avec ce gars, jolie coeur. C'est un drogué trop égoiste qui ne prête pas attention aux autres. Lui parler te laissera seulement dans le pétrin....il vient seulement d'être libéré par la police pour trafic de droque. Mauvaise nouvelle.  
  
Chris fixa Matt et souria avant de se pencher vers Hermione.  
  
Je peux te montrer bien mieux que lui..  
  
Matt devint rouge de colère, il jura qu'il allait faire payer cet avorton de Chris. Hermione regarda Chris avec dégout.  
  
Laisse moi tranquille idiot! déclara-t-elle en détournant la tête mais Chris continua de se pencher.  
  
Chérie, je peux faire de cette soirée, l'une des meilleures de toute ta vie..murmura-t-il en lui caressant le visage.  
  
C'ent fut trop, Matt se leva et envoya Chris sur le sol en une seconde.  
  
Elle a dit laisse moi tranquille enculé! répéta-t-il en lui envoya une montagne de coup de poing dans la face  
  
Chris signait abondamment mais Matt ne s'arréta pas. Une fois qu'il en eut assez, il se tourna vers Hermione et réalisa qu'elle était partie.  
  
Chiotte!  
  
Il se retourna et donna un grand coup de peid dans le ventre de Chris avant de lui asséner un autre coup de poing dans la face si violent que son nez se cassa.  
  
Enfoiré! grogna-t-il avant de quitter la soirée, furieux.  
  
Une fois chez lui, il alla directement voir dans l'annuaire; après avoir cherché dans les Granger, il trouva son numéro et le numéro de sa rue.  
  
Hermione Granger...dit-il en souriants   
  
Son appartement n'était pas très propre, sa mère l'avait mis à la rue aprsè qu'il eut été viré de l'école et il fut forcé de se débrouiller tout seul.  
  
Sa main se dirigea sous son pantalon alors qu'il se couchait et pensait à la plus belle fille au monde, et pendant toute la nuit, il fantasma sur elle.  
  
Le lendemain, il apprit par une source sûr qu'Hermione logeait chez Ginny et la mère d'Hermione lui donna même le numéro de portable de sa fille et l'adresse des Weasley. Matt était aux anges.. 


	2. seulement toi, mon coeur 2ème partie

Bonjoir les gens...en traduisant cette fic, je me suis rendue compte que les chapitres étaient extrêmement long; je me suis donc permise de les couper en deux..bonne lecture  
  
suite du chapitre 1: seulement toi, mon coeur  
  
Alors qu'il la suivait, il remarqua un homme et une femme se disputant et marchant vers eux, il jura alors qu'il reconnut l'homme, il lui avait déjà vendu de la drogue. Matt se cacha derrière un rabre en attendant qu'ils passent et dut courir pour rattraper Hermione.  
  
Hermione continua de marcher et arriva rapidement à la rivière, elle y vit ses deux amis se baigner joyeusement. Elle courtu vers eux en enlevant ces vêtements. Elle se retrouva en deux pièces et plongea dans l'eau. Harry l'atrapa par la taille et commença à la chatouiller.f some drugs. He hid behind a car for them to walk past and then needed to jog to catch up with Charlotte again.  
  
Matt la dévora des yeux, il l'avait au combien de fois imaginé nue et le fait de la voir en maillot de bain ne calamait pas ses ardeurs. Il ne put s'imaginer le moment où lui et elle se retrouveraiant à faire l'amour. Oui, il appréciera le moment où il lui fera l'amour, pas de doute la dessus.  
  
Il ouvrit ses yeux réalisant qu'il était encore une fois repartit à rêver et la regarda alors qu'elle sortait de l'eau avec ces amis et qu'elle plaçait une serveitte autour de sa taille. Son coeur manqua un battement quand il la vit passer sa lague sur ces lèvres, si seulement elle savait tous les fantasmes qu'il s'imaginait entre lui et elle, elle serait totalement choquée.  
  
(Trois jours avant)  
  
Mince, mon sac a disparu!! s'exclama Hermione en cherchant une fois de plus dans toute la chambre  
  
Quoi? dit Ginny alors qu'elle était allongée sur son lit  
  
MOn sac...il est plus là...je me souviens l'avoir prixs cet après-midi...tu crois que j'aurais pu l'oublier dans un magasin? déclara-t-elle  
  
C'est fort probable...  
  
Oui, je ne l'avais plus sur le chemin du retour...  
  
Je trouve quand même cela étrange.. commença Ginny  
  
Il y avait mon bouquin préféré et...Mon journal intime!!! s'écria Hermione en se laissant tomber sur son lit  
  
Et bien, j'éspère que tu n'avais pas trop écris dedans  
  
Non! j'ai toujours eu le préssentiment que ma mère le lisait, alors il n'y a rien de compromettant!  
  
Une heure plus tard, Ginny et Hermione étaient toujours allongées sur leur lit, à parler de tout et de rien quand le téléphone d'Hermione se mit à biper.  
  
Oh..c'est peut être un autre message du psychopathe qui t'a pris en grippe! plaisanta Ginny même si elle savait par dessus tout qu'il n'y avait rien de risible mais elle savait aussi que si elle montrait que cela l'inquiètait vraiment, Hermione deviendrait appeurée.  
  
"Seulement toi, mon coeur"  
  
C'est vraiment bizarre Ginny..déclara Hermione en montrant le texto à son amie  
  
Pour être bizarre, c'est bizarre! affirma Ginny en regardant anxieusement son amie  
  
Matt souria alors qu'il reposait son portable; il attrapa son journal intime et se glissa dans son lit avant de l'ouvrir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lire.  
  
Malgré mon envie de ne pas aller à cette stupide soirée, Ginny réussissa à m'y emmener, je ne sais pas comment elle a fait mais je suis restée assise dans un coin  
  
alors que tous les fumeurs s'agitaient autour de la pièce. Il y avait un gars, Matt; vraiment gentil et mignon comme tout. De taille assez grande, cheveux noirs, yeux marrons avec de nombreux piercings aux oreilles, un à la lèvre et un à l'arcade , le seul problème est que c'est un drogué. Il s'est battu, c'était vraiment gentil qu'ils fasse cela pour moi, peut être que si je serais restée plus longtemps...non, il n'aurait pas été sensible. Je ne veux être mélée dans ces affaires de drogue et puis, il cherchait probablement une fille pour tirer son coup..d'ailleurs, il était tellement shouté qu'il ne doit même plus se souvenir de moi maintenant.  
  
"Probablement une fille pour tirer son coup" grogna-t-il à lui-même.  
  
Elle était la seule personne, la seule chose qui occupait son esprit et elle pensait qu'il voulait juste tirer son coup! Une idée lui vint à l'esprit, elle n'était pas rentrée tout de suite mais maintenant, c'était clair pour lui.  
  
Elle devait à tout pris savoir qu'il était sérieux, apparement, le fait de l'espionner n'allait l'amener nulle part donc il allait devoir la jouer plus salement. Elle était sienne et elle devait le savoir. 


	3. sois sur tes gardes 1ère partie

Et voilà un tout nouveau chapitre..je remercie mes revieweuse pour leur encouragement, cela m'aide énormément à continuer! Merci les filles  
  
Chapitre 3: Sois sur tes gardes (1ère partie)  
  
Hermione était vraiment heureuse de puvoir restée chez les Weasley. La vie à sa maison n'était pas vraiment toute rose. Son père avait quitté la maison il y a un an, il était devenu alcoolique et passait son temps à battre sa femme; un beau matin, Hermione avait retrouvé une lettre dans le salon annonçant son départ. La mère d'Hermione...était devenue étrange après son départ; elle était déjà de nature naive et se laissait faire par son mari quand il la battait; maintenant, elle ne vivait que pour son travail et négligeait complètement sa fille et son fils..eh oui, Hermione avait un petit frère. Il avait seulement 5ans et se prénommait Damon, il était le rayon de soleil d'Hermione, celui qui lui donnait le courage d'affronter la vie à la maison. Damon manquait beaucoup à Hermione, tous les deux étaient très liés, Hermione était partiquement sa mère, vu que Mme Granger ne s'en occupait jamais.  
  
Les seuls moments de répis pour Hermione étaient les vacances chez ces amis et le collège.  
  
Hermione poussa ces draps et balança quelques oreillers à Ginny.  
  
Ginny? Promets-moi de ne le dire à personne mais, je suis un peu éffrayée confia-t-elle  
  
La cgalbre était plongée dans l'obscurité et Hermione arraivait pourtant à distinguer la silhouette de son amie.  
  
Ne t'inquiètes pas 'Mione, je ne vais pas laisser ce fils de pute ruiner nos vacances à cause de ces stupides blagues  
  
Donc tu penses que c'est une blague? demanda Hermione avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux  
  
Ginny ne répondit pas tout de suite, sachant qu'Hermione n'avait pas une longue liste d'ennemis.  
  
Bien sur!  
  
Matt tourna autour du terrier vers 11h30. il semblait qu'Hermione n'allait pas lui faire l'honneur de sortir ce matin; son message lui avait certainement donner une peur bleue. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire au fait qu'il était responsable de sa gêne, de sa peur. Il se mit en tête l'idée qu'elle étaity éffrayée de lui, même si il voulait être le seul pour elle, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir excité à la pensée de la voir trembler de peur quand il l'approcherait, à la voir appeurée avant de ne faire l'amour.  
  
Elle allait l'adorer une fois qu'elle aura appris à le connaître, il savait qu'elle le ferait mais qu'elle le respecterait et lui obéirait. Il ferait en sorte qu'elle soit à lui.  
  
Son désir tourna vite en ennui, si elle ne sortait pas, il ne pourrait pas la voir aujourd'hui et cela le rendit malade. Le plus probable soit q'uelle reste chez elle avec cette pétasse de rousse, cette conne l'avait vu hier, autour du terrier, deux jours d'affilés deviendraient suspicieux. Il se demanda si elle avait reçu sa lettre.  
  
Il se ballada dans le centre ville, pensant toujours à la jeune demoiselle alors qu'il essayait de faire passer le temps. Il s'asseya à la terrasse d'un petit café, en plein centre ville, buvant son acfé alors qu'il regardait les gens s'affairer autour de lui, aucune de ces personne ne savait qu'il existait. Personne ne l'avait jamais su. Même sa propre mère l'avait abandonné à son plus jeune âge, bien sur, il avait vécu avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de le foutre dehors; mais elle ignorait l'idée qu'elle avait un fils. Son amant Lucius venait à la maison tous les soirs, complètement bourré et torturait Matt simplement parce qu'il l'irritait. Sa mère ne fesait rien. Il s'en foutait si un jour, il apprenait sa mort, tuée par Lucius parce qu'il était bourré. Cela lui servirait de leçon à cette salope.  
  
C'était pour cette raison que Matt aimait Hermione, leur pères les avaient abandonnés tous les deux et leurs mères étaient inconscientes au fait qu'elles avaient un enfant. Mais c'était mieux ainsi, au moins, Matt avait eu la chance de rencontrer la jeune demoiselle.  
  
Grâce à sa situation, Matt était devenu quelqu'un de totalement indépendant et il savait aussi que si les gens voulaient le suivre, ils devaient d'abord être discipliné. Il savait aussi qu'il serait fou de penser qu' Hermione allait juste tomber dans ces bras, bien sur qu'elle allait l'adorer mais cela prendra du temps et une certaine autorité de sa part. Il allait lui montrer qu'il était le seul pour elle, peu importe si elle appréciera ou non....elle apprendra...avec le temps.  
  
Hermione et Ginny éclatèrent de rire alors qu'elles sortaient de la boutique  
  
Tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi Ginny Weasley, plaisanta Hermione, tu es peut être une petite lascarde mais moi non  
  
Tu avais besoin d'une leçon et tu le savais!  
  
Hermione soupira.  
  
Je suppose..mais je ne pense pas que mon compte en baque va suivre quand les chèque vont être pris. Tous ces vêtements que je viens d'acheter....  
  
Ca ira! déclara Ginny  
  
Matt regarda sous le choc les deux filles marcher le long de la rue, c'était le destin, ça ne pouvait être que cela. De toutes les rues où sa princesse pouvait être, il tomba directement dessus et elle n'en avait pas idée. Parfait. C'était le moment idéal pour lui envoyer un autre texto, comme cela, il pourrait voir son expression et sa réaction. Il sortit discrètement son portable et tappa le message. Envoyé.  
  
Hermione regarda dans son sac et en sortit son téléphone. Giny regarda par dessus son épaule pour lire, elle aussi, le message alors qu'elles se trouvaient en plein milieu du trottoir, leurs sacs tenus fermement dans leurs mains.  
  
"Sois sur tes gardes"  
  
Ginny se racla la gorge et regarda Hermione avec compassion.  
  
Oh mon dieu! déclara Hermione en passant sa main sur son front, se esentant comme fièvreuse. Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu!!  
  
Ok 'Mione, ça va aller...commença Ginny en passant son bras autour de la taille de son amie  
  
Ca ne va pas aller, mais pas du tout, je suis éffrayée  
  
Non! Tu ne peux pas laisset ce connard te faire cela  
  
Et bien ils ont déjà réussis! cracha Hermione. Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée..c'est juste que, je ne veux pas leur donner la satisfaction de me faire peur, mais ils ont réussis, ils ont bien réussis même!  
  
Le portable d'Hermione se remit à bipper.  
  
'Je peux te voir. J'aimerais tellement voir ce que tu as acheté."  
  
Y'a pas moyen!  
  
Hermione laissa partiquement tomber son téléphone. Elles regardèrent autour d'elle pour voir celui qui venait de lui envoyer cela, elles regardèrent directement au café mais Matt s'était déjà levé et avait déjà parcouru la moitié de la rue, souriant fortement en voyant la réaction d'Hermione.  
  
A la minute où les filles rentrèrent au terrier, la peur commença rééllement à s'installer  
  
Je ne penses plus que c'est une blague Ginny  
  
Nous n'en sommes pas encore sûres, je ne veux pas te voir térrifiée alors que nous ne sommes pas encore sûres.  
  
Hermione s'appuya contre la porte, complètement épouvantée.  
  
Nous avons besoinde plus de preuves avant de réagir  
  
Ron et Harry rentrèrent dans la pièce et les regardèrent étrangement.  
  
On dirait que vous avez vu un détraqueur! déclara Harry en souriant  
  
Quoi?Oh...non, ce n'est rien!  
  
Une lettre est arrivée par hibou ce matin, pour toi Hermione..c'est une grosse enveloppe marron! expliqua Harry alors qu'il sortait de la pièce pour aller chercher la lettre  
  
Laisse là dans la cuisine, je la lirai plus tard!  
  
Hermione n'était pas en état de lire une lettre ou encore une promotion pour je ne sais quel parfum  
  
Harry revint, tenant l'enveloppe dans sa main  
  
Comme tu veux mais c'est quand même bizarre, quelqu'un a du la donner à Errol juste devant la maison car il n'y a pas d'adresse. Il est juste écris Hermione  
  
Elles se regardèrent un instant et Ginny arracha la lettre des mains du jeune garçon avant de le pousser lui et son frère en dehors de la chambre. Hermione murmura un sort pour fermer la porte.  
  
Mais bien sûr! Vous avez de la chance que je ne l'ai pas lu! s'écria Harry avec colère  
  
Hermione arracha l'enveloppe et sortit son contenu? Ginny fixa son amie alors que celle-ci devenait de plus en plus pâle.  
  
Hermione? murmura-t-elle  
  
Ce n'est pas possible...commença Hermione dont la voix n'arivait plus à sortir  
  
Hermione, qu'est-ce que c'est? 'Mione? Hermione! 


	4. sois sur tes gardes 2ème partie

Bonjoir à tous..et un chapitre en plus! bonne lecture!  
  
Hermione donna lentement à Ginny le contenu de l'enveloppe. A l'intérieur, 20 photos d'Hermione. Quatre d'elle en train de manger son déjeuner avec Ginny, deux d'elle marchant avec son Fred et Georges, une autre où elle sortait les poubelles, trois d'elle en train de faire du shopping avec Ginny, trois d'elle payant ces achats, une d'elle buvant son café sur une terrasse, une autre où elle fermait son livre alors qu'elle était assise sur un banc du parc public, trois d'elle jouant et se battant avec Harry, une d'elle où Harry l'enlaçait et une autre...la plus dégoutante de toutes, prise alors qu'elle était à sa fenêtre, enlevant son haut.  
  
Il y avait aussi une note avec ces photos.  
  
"J'ai gardé des doubles de ces clichés."  
  
Tu te dois d'appeler la police! déclara Ginny  
  
Non je ne peux pas...  
  
Oh que si tu peux et si tu ne le fais pas, je te jure que c'est moi qui vais le faire 'Mione  
  
Non Ginny, je ne peux pas, je sais que c'est mauvais mais je ne veux pas qu'une enquête prenne place alors que ce n'est pas encore sérieux..  
  
C'est trop sérieux 'Mione!  
  
En plus, ma mère est pas un exemple pour la société, si les flics viennent chez moi et qu'ils découvrent mon petit bout de chou tout seul, ils vont prévenir une assistance sociale et je ne reverrai peut être plus jamais mon petit frère..expliqua Hermione alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues  
  
Pense un peu à toi Hermione, arrête à ce que cela fera aux autres!! Et puis, la police va être trop occupée à te protèger pour s'occuper de ta mère et de ton petit frère.  
  
J'ai dit non et je ne changerai pas d'avis!  
  
Avant que Ginny ne put protester, Hermione fondit en larme..  
  
Matt était étalé sur son lit. Après avoir passé une heure à se tapper la honte dans un magasin de beauté, il avait enfin trouvé un parfum ressemblant à l'odeur d'Hermione. Il inhala, c'était merveilleux. Il trouva cela amusant qu'un simple parfum de femme puisse lui donner des frissons et l'envoyer au paradis. Avant qu'il ne le sache, Matt était incroyablement éxcité.  
  
J'ai besoin de tirer mon coup..gémissa-t-il  
  
Il se leva et mit ces bottes et sa veste puis sortit. Après avoir passé au scanner la boîte pendant des heures, il remarqua enfin quelqu'un..c'était une petit femme, plus vieille qu'Hermione mais sa couleur de cheveux, son style et son poids était pratiquement identique. Hermione était bien plus jolie que cette femme mais elle n'était pas laide non plus. La seule chose qui désappointa Matt fut la couleur de ces yeux; ils n'étaient pas noisettes et ne brillaient pas.  
  
Matt approcha la femme, elle était seule. Après une heure de compliments et de plaisanteries, matt la persuada d'aller chez lui.  
  
Cette conne n'avait pas décliné l'invitation et l'avait suivi, il pouvait dire qu'elle le voulait. Elle s'appelait Hélène et était allemande. Il souria alors qu'il pensait au fait qu'il allait seulement l'a baisé parce qu'elle ressenblait à son obsession, mis à part sa personnalité qui n'était guère interessante; elle n'était pas aussi jolie et n'avait pas la même gentillesse et sensualité qu'Hermione.  
  
Aussi rapidement qu'ils furent dans l'appartement, Matt la balança sur le lit et commença à défaire ces vêtements.  
  
Quelle romantisme! plaisanta-t-elle alors qu'elle le déshabillait  
  
Matt ne dit rien, il se frotta contre elle alors qu'il finissait de la déshabiller. Il l'embrassa violemment sur la nuque.  
  
Elle gémissa alors que ses mains la caressaient avant de la pénétrer et de commencer ses va-et-vients, elle était trop occuper à crier de plaisir pour remarquer qu'il avait attrapé le parfum et en avait mis sur la nuque de la femme.  
  
Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-elle, hors d'haleine  
  
Rien  
  
Il mit sa tête contre son épaule et sa gorge et imagina que c'était Hermione qui bougeait sous lui, lui donnant autant de plaisir qu'il n'en demandait.  
  
Mmmmmmm..Hermione...c'est ça mon bébé..  
  
Quoi?  
  
Hélène ouvrit ces yeux alors qu'il continuait à la pénétrer. Il l'ignorait, qui s'en souciait si il l'avait appelé par un autre nom, elle était en train de coucher avec un inconnu, elle ne pouvait pas être jalouse. Elle ne posa plus de question et profita du moment présent autant que Matt.  
  
Quand Matt se leva, il remarqua qu'elle était partie. Bien, il n'avait pas envie de lui parler ou de lui dire des conneries plus longtemps. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Maintenant, c'était Hermione à nouveau.  
  
Il s'habilla et quitta son appartement aussi vite que possible, il regarda alors que un à un, les Weasley quittaient la maison avec Hermione. Elle était resplendissante, comme d'habitude. Ses cheveux étaient attachées. Elle portait un jean moulant et Matt ne put s'empêcher de regarder ses fesses. Elle portait aussi un haut bleu.  
  
Une fois le terrier vide, Matt tourna autour de la maison et trouva un moyen d'entrer. Il traversa la cuisine et courut dans la chambre des filles.  
  
C'était un point culminant dans leur relation, il avait vu sa chambre. Il y avait des photos de sa famille dont beaucoup d'elle et de son petit frère ainsi que quelques unes avec ces amis sur les murs de la pièce, son lit était fait et aucun vêtement ne trainait à terre. Matt prit ce dont il avait besoin, il allait devoir prendre quelques unes de ces affaires si il voulait qu'ell trouve ses répères et qu'ell reste dans son appartement. Apparemment, il allait devoir la garder dans son appart' jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une meilleure cachette, il prit l'un de ces oreillers, quelques vêtements (il eu du mal à ne pas prendre tous ces sous-vêtements), quelques objets, des photos et autres. Il mit le tout dans un sac, il vérifia qu'il avait bien prit le nécéssaire et que la chambre était restée la même. Alors qu'il ferma la porte, il eut une merveilleuse idée. Il entra dans la chambre des garçons, qui était beaucoup plus bordellique. Il vit le téléphone d'Harry et le prit.  
  
Excellent! souria-t-il avant de quitter la chambre  
  
Hermione balança son sac à dos à terre et plongea sur son lit dramaticalement. Etrange, sa tête était inconfortablement basse, elle se tourna pour remarquer qu'elle n'avait plus que deux oreillers.  
  
Harry..grogna-t-elle avant de s'assoir  
  
Quelque chose n'était pas normale mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua qu'il lui manquait des choses.  
  
Harry et Ron n'ont pas pu faire cela, ils savent que je les aurait massacré..murmura-t-elle.  
  
Elle remarqua aussi que certaines choses avaient changé de place..devenait-elle parano?  
  
Quelque chose se forma dans sa gorge, Quelqu'un était entré dans la chambre; elle voulut appeler Ginny quand son téléphone se mit à bipper.  
  
Elle le fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre son courage à deux mains. Dieu merci, ce n'était qu'Harry.  
  
"Hermione, rejoint moins au parc..c'est urgent!"  
  
Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour lui. IL était tellement convoité par Voldemort.. IL commençait à faire noir dehors..Elle courut en dehors de la maison , ne prévenant personne de son départ; elle arriva rapidement mais ne vit personne. Elle éssaya de l'appeler plusieurs fois..  
  
Bordel Harry!! Réponds!!!  
  
Harry lui envoya un message quelques minutes après.  
  
Ou es-tu? je suis près des balançoires..plus de batterie..  
  
Elle courut jusqu'à l'endroit dit. Elle commençait à se sentir nerveuse, quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle ne pouvait pas partir et laisser Harry tout seul. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière et étouffa ses cris avec un morceau de tissu. Se débattant quelques minutes, Hermione tomba, inconsciente... 


	5. chut chérie 1ère partie

Et voila un nouveau chapitre...bonne lecture!  
  
Chut chérie! (1ère partie)  
  
Hermione cligna des yeux. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi léthargique. Tous lui semblait mal fichu et elle trouvait cela difficile d'ouvrir ces yeux, elle éssaya de se retourner mais se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'energie. Elle voulait juste se rendormir, elle laissa un petit gémissement avant de bailler et de tourner sa tête de l'autre coté, pourquoi se sentait-elle si paresseuse?  
  
J e n'irai pas à en ville aujourd'hui, soupira-t-elle  
  
Ok chérie.  
  
Les mots ressemblaient à des ronronements. Hermione cliogna une nouvelle fois des yeux en entendant cette voix masculine peu familière. Avait-elle fait l'amour hier soir? Elle ne pouvait même plus se souvenir d'hier soir, ce n'était pas normal, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'en souvenir? Elle se souvint être revenu de ballade avec les autres, sa chambre était différente, des objets avaient bougés, était-elle tombée dans les pommes? Non...ensuite Harry lui avait envoyé un texto, il avait des problèmes.  
  
Harry..murmura-t-elle  
  
Elle avait complètement oublié Harry, elle devait absolument retourner au parc..près des balançoires..Hermione sentit de la sueur se former sur son front. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux.  
  
Matt était en train de caresser son visage, lui souriant comme si il était un petit copain complètement amoureux, ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le lit, l'un à coté de l'autre.  
  
Je ne pensais pas que tu allais te réveiller  
  
Qui est...tu?...c'est toi...Matt..Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre? Est-ce que j'ai été attaqué? Tu m'as sauvé?  
  
Hermione commença alors à se souvenir de la piogne autour de sa poitrine quand elle était arrivée aux balaçoires, quelqu'un allait l'attaquer. Matt avait du la sauver juste à temps, ouf, elle savait qu'elle aurait du rester plus longtemps à la fête, c'était vraiment un chi type. Elle lui souria.  
  
Matt lui souria en retour, peut être que ça serait plus facile qu'il ne l'éspèrait. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa manière de le regarder...desir? Bordel, cela le rendit fou, comment quelqu'un pouvait-il vous rendre si fanatique. Elle était la plus belle chose qu'il avait vu et elle était là, dans sa chambre, sur son lit...il se sentit serré dans son pantalon. Bien sûr, il y aurait quelques conflits tout d'abord mais la façon dont elle le regardait lui disait que les choses allaient mieux se passer qu'il ne semblait. Malmheuresement, les choses se gatèrent rapidement. Hermione perdit rapidement son sourire alors que la réalité venait de s'installer dans son esprit.  
  
Tous devint clair, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre du tout et Matt n'était pas son sauveur, il était l'attaqueur. Elle venait de faire une erreur très stupide, il n'était pas du tout un chic type!  
  
Je veux retourner au terrier, murmura-t-elle, peux-tu me ramener là-bas?  
  
Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le mette en colère, il était fou, il était probablement en train de brulant un lapin alors qu'ils parlaient.  
  
Tu es à la maison bébé, jusqu'à ce que nous trouvons quelque chose de plus habitable..regarde, j'ai essayer de rendre cette chambre plus acceuillante pour toi.  
  
Hermione regarda autour de la pièce, étonnée de revoir certaines de ces affaires. C'était lui, il était le seul dans sa chambre et maintenant il attendait d'elle qu'elle reste ici avec lui. Il était cinglé, il était cent pour cent cinglé.  
  
Ramène moi au terrier maintenant!  
  
Si seulement elle avait assez d'energie pour bouger, elle partirait d'elle-même  
  
Non  
  
Cela voulait-il dire fin de la discussion?  
  
j'ai dit...  
  
Et moi je te dis que NON, dit-il visiblement en colère  
  
Première règle, ne pas mettre en colère son kidnappeur  
  
Mais..pensa-t-elle, pourquoi suis-je ici?  
  
Je t'ai amené ici  
  
Mais pourquoi?  
  
Parce que je veux que tu sois avec moi  
  
Parce que tu te sens seul?  
  
Parce que j'ai besoin de toi  
  
Pour combien de temps?  
  
Pour toujours  
  
Elle devait demander.  
  
Je t'en prie Matt...ce n'est pas bien,tu ne peux pas me garder en hotage, les gens vont réaliser que je suis partie et ils, ils vont me chercher  
  
Crois-tu que je n'ai pas pensé à cela, j'ai repassé tous les détails dans ma tête, ils ne nous trouveront pas...crois-moi.Tu es a moi maintenant dit-il avec un sourire, comme si cela était un jeu  
  
Je ne suis pas à toi!  
  
Elle n'allait pas lui donner la satisfaction de la voir perdre tous ces moyens face à cette situation  
  
Je pense que tu vas vite te rendre compte que tu l'es...tu es chez moi, sans protection, à ma merci..tu ne peux même pas bouger ce qui signifie que je vais devoir prendre soin de toi..ce sont ces raison qui font que tu m'appartiens.  
  
Il trouva sa peur et son incomfort très diversifiant, il aimait cela. Il venait de passer du stade de l'amoureix transis au stade du psychopathe.  
  
Si je ne peux pas bouger, c'est parce que tu m'as drogué et quand je retrouverais mes capacités, je me lèverai et partirai  
  
Tu penses que je te rendrais la tache facile! Je ne suis pas stupide...si tu commenca à bouger ou a te rebeller, je te redroguerai, il y a que ca ici donc c'est très facile pour moi...tu ne fera que te punir toi même en essayant de t'échapper parce que tu te retrouveras une fois de plus dans cette position...et aucune fille ne voudrait être aussi vulnérable en présence d'un gars dont les intentions sont des moins honorables!  
  
Je ne resterai pas ici, peu importe si tu approuves ou non...je partirai  
  
Même dans son esprit, Hermione savait que son discours était pathétique mais elle n'allait pas rester sans rien dire...il n'allait pas tout le temps la surveiller  
  
Matt ricana.  
  
Oh vraiment"  
  
Hermione le regarda, il devait forcément avoir un point faible, tout le monde en avait un.  
  
Oui..vraiment...ce n'est pas chez moi, j'ai déjà une maison  
  
Matt soupira et se leva du lit, ce fut seulement là qu'Hermione se rendit compte de sa vulnérabilité, il la regarda alors que son corps sursauta une fois qu'il fut debout. Elle était éffrayée. Bien.  
  
Tu te sentiras paralysé pendant quelques heures encore, je vais te laisser réfléchir aus réactions que tu ne dois pas avoir. Je vais aller nous acheter quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner. Peut être que tu seras plus hospitalière envers celui qui prends soin de toi quand je reviendrai.  
  
Hermione retint son souffle alors qu'il avança vers elle, une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Elle était tout simplement térrifiée. Matt se pencha et déposa un chaste baiser sur son front.  
  
Je ne serai pas long mon coeur!  
  
Il sortit de la pièce. 


	6. chut chérie 2ème partie

bonjoir les gens..voici la suite du chapitre..  
  
Chut chérie (2ème partie)  
  
Hermione commença à respirer encore mais c'était dur, il avait simplement avancé vers elle et elle était sur le point d'hurler. Ce fut seulement là que la réalité la frappa. Elle était piégée. Sa respiration devenait difficile, ce n'était pas bon. Elle devait trouver un moyen de s'échapper, il n'allait pas être absent longtemps et elle ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter être dans la même pièce que lui. Il n'allait pas être gentil, si on pouvait appeler cela gentil, rapidement il se mettra en colère. Rapidement, il commencera à l'abuser avec des mots puis avec des gestes. Elle avait déjà vu cela avant, à la télé, ou dans des livres...dans des magasines et journaux. Bien sûr elle n'était pas experte mais n'importe qui peut savoir comment un esprit fanatique et psychopathe fonctionne et pour sur qu'il était fou.  
  
Le temps s'écoulait mais Hermione refusait de pleurer. Si elle pleurait, cela voudrait dire qu'elle le lasse gagner. Elle pouvait voir qu'il prenait un certain plaisir à la voir appeurée et elle n'allait pas se laissait faire sans avoir essayé de se battre.  
  
Sans s'en rendre compte, le corps d'Hermione avait commençé à bouger encore, elle avait toujours un manque d'énergie mais pouvait bouger un peu. Ce la signifiait qu'elle allait pouvoir partir.  
  
Matt ne pouvait pas y croire, les choses se déroulaient plutôt bien. Hermione avait semblé encore plus délicieuse allongée sur son lit alors qu'il la regardait...et il ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait être si jolie. C'était dur de résister à l'envie de se mettre sur elle et de la prendre comme il la prenait dans tous ces fantasmes depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois, mais cela aurait rendu les choses très difficile à la suite. Il devait prendre son temps, petit à petit, l'amadouer, et si jamais elle se battait toujours, et bien il passerait au plan B. Il savaity qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire, c'était une battante...ce qui ne pouvait que lui faire plaisir..c'était ce qui la rendait Hermione. Mais il arriverait à la casser, lui faire réaliser que personne n'allait venir la sauver...personne ne la sauverait de lui et que personne ne se souciait d'elle, sauf lui. Premièrement, il il se propagerait de son esprit et puyis dans son corps. A moins qu'elle ne l'énèrve vraiment. Bordel il avait besoin d'un joint. Il attrapa ses achats et sortit du magasin, il avait besoin de la revoir encore. Il le devait.  
  
Hermione avait réussi à se pousser hors du lit, elle était maintenant couchée sur le sol, son poignée serrées sous son corps. Le meilleur point: elle avait eu assez d'energie pour se tirer du lit. Le mauvais point: son poignée en avaient payée le prix en heurtant le sol avant son corps  
  
Un petit prix à payer pour quitter cette maison de fou...gémissa-t-elle  
  
Elle se torda vulnérablement sur le sol, elle n'arrivait plus a bouger et Matt serait bientôt là. La panique commença à s'installer dans son esprit...la frustration de ne pas avoir de contrôle sur son propre corps la fesait fulminer.  
  
J'e t'en prie..s'il te plait Hermione..cria-t-elle à elle-même  
  
Hors de portée se trouvait un set de dessinateur, si elle pouvait juste attraper cela, elle pourrait pousser son corps vers la porte. Son poignée bougeait légèrement sous son poids mais la peine était supportable. Elle attrapa cela et poussa son corps; le temps que mettait son corps à bouger était très long et Hermione savait que le temps lui était compté. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Le peu d'energie qu'elle avait eu l'avait abandonnée. Il allait revenir et trouver qu'elle avait essayé de s'enfuir et elle savait qu'il allait lui faire regretter. Des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux mais elle ne pleura pas...il ne fallait pas. Elle resta là, sa tête contre le sol, elle pouvait entendre chaque vibration autour d'elle. La peur secouant son corps comme si c'était aussi naturel que la respiration, elle pouvait se sentir trembler. Quelque chose d'autre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler.  
  
Les minutes se transformèrent en heures, Hermione allongée sur le sol attendant son retour. L'attente...ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle voulait particulièrement faire mais elle le fesait. Soudain elle l'entendit, la porte s'ouvrir, les bruits de pas vers la chambre...le bruit de la poignet de porte. Elle ne put le voir entrer mais elle l'entendit rire. Juste comme elle l'entendit se mettre à genoux à coté de sa tête. Il poussa ses cheveux de son visage.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire bébé?  
  
Elle l'ignora, il ne se mettrait pas en colère si elle ne répondait pas, elle n'en avait pas l'energie.  
  
Je suis en train de te parler  
  
Hermione retira sa main, sentant celle-ci se frotter contre sa veste. Elle sentit ces doigts s'enlacer dans ces cheveux, se frottant contre sa tête et sur son visage..il se pencha un peu plus tel que sa bouche se situait près de son oreille.  
  
Etais-tu en train d'essayer de t'échapper? murmura-t-il  
  
Sa respiration bouillante fit se lever les quelques cheveux sur sa nuque. Il se leva, grogna un peu alors qu'il la regardait. Soudain elle le sentit écraser sa main avec sa botte. Hermione hurla de douleur...mais c'était tou ce qu'elle pouvait faire..hurler...ne pas lui répondre, ne pas lui crier d'obscénités. Juste hurler de douleur.  
  
Une fois qu'il eut décidé qu'elle avait assez souffert, il la prit dans ces bras et l'allongea sur son lit  
  
Regarde ce que tu as fait.. plaisanta-t-il  
  
Il adorait sa detresse.  
  
Je t'en supplie  
  
Il rapprocha son visage du sien.  
  
Je t'en supplie Matt  
  
Ssssh dit-il en embrassant doucement sa bouche, une fois,..deux fois  
  
Il embrassa son cou et le point sensible près de l'oreille. Gentiment...comme un petit copain le ferait  
  
Hermione protesta en criant, les lèvres et la langue de Matt se balladant librement sur sa peau.  
  
Sssshh chérie..murmura-t-il entre ces baisers, relaxe..  
  
Il se pencha encore son genou cognant contre sa main bléssée. Elle hurla de douleur.  
  
Ohhh, c'est pourquoi tu ne devais pas me désobéir chérie, cela me met en colère..mais maintenant je vais te soigner.  
  
Il lécha sa lèvres inférieure..gémissant. Alors qu'il se pencha su son cou, suçant la peau..perdu lui-même dans son odeur, il ne remarqua pas la première larme couler le long de la joue d'Hermione. 


	7. tout ce que tu fais aura une conséquence...

Kikou les gens...je n'ai plus rien à dire..pour l'instant...donc bonne lecture!  
  
Damon venait de se réveillait, il avait encore rêvé de sa soeur, sa mamounette comme il aimait l'appeler. Il entendit sa mère ronfler et se sentit soulager de l'entendre ainsi, de toute façon, elle ne savait même pas qu'il existait. Il descendit et se prépara un peti déj' froid, comme d'habitude..  
  
Il aurait tellement aimé que sa petite maman soit là avec lui.........  
  
Matt était dans la cuisine, leur préparant le petit déjeuner. Hermione était toujours allongée sur le lit, tout ce qu'il avait fait était de l'embrasser sur le visage et dans le cou et pourtant elle se sentait toujours aussi traumatisée. Heureuse qu'il n'est fait que cela même si elle savait qu'il n'attendra pas eternellement pour aller plus loin, c'était clair qu'il n'était pas éffrayé de la frapper si jamais elle désobéissait, elle pouvait toujours sentir sa main endolori à cause da sa botte l'écrasant contre le sol.  
  
Il était actuellement convaincu qu'après quelques interventions (ou avec quelques coups), elle resterait librement avec elle comme si ils étaient un couple.  
  
Hermione sentit ses lèvres se crisper à la pensée d'être retenue encore plus longtemps, comment osait-il la retenir prisonnière comme cela?!!!  
  
Matt rentra dans la chambre après quelques minutes, tenant un plateau repas; il souria à Hermione te s'asseya à coté d'elle. Hermione le regarda de travers et sursauta quand il se pencha vers elle.  
  
Chérie, tu n'as pas à être éffrayée de moi! chuchota-t-il  
  
Il ramena son bras derrière son dos et la placa en position assise. Elle pouvait bouger mais n'arrivait toujours pas à tenir debout et encore moins à marcher normalement. Elle le sentit humer son odeur alors qu'il la changeait de position, ell se sentait totalement invalide.  
  
Il attrapa un toast et l'amena à sa bouche mais Hermione tourna la tête.  
  
J peux me nourrir moi-même..grogna-t-elle  
  
Matt lui souria et lui donna le toast.  
  
Bien sur que tu peux!  
  
Il la dévisagea alors qu'elle mangea doucement le toast, il la regardait comme en transe alors qu'elle se lèchait le contour des lèvres. Oh bordel de merde, il devait absolument l'avoir.  
  
Elle remarqua son regard.  
  
Je n'ai plus faim  
  
Matt la ragarda pendant quelques secondes  
  
Tu as à peine manger  
  
Je n'ai pas faim, je mange rarement au matin.  
  
Tu mens  
  
Non, je ne te mens pas  
  
Si tu l'es, confiture de cerise sur toast, c'est ce que tu manges tous les matin avec un verre de lait.  
  
Hermione ravala sa salive, il savait même ce qu'elle mangeait  
  
Comment le sais-tu?  
  
Je connais tout de toi dit-il froidement  
  
Mais pourquoi...  
  
Parce que je t'aime...  
  
Si Hermione avait été en train de manger, elle aurait surement tout recraché.  
  
TU ne peux pas m'aimer. Tu ne me connais même pas et si tu m'aimerais, tu ne me traiterais pas comme cela. Tu ne sais probablement pas ce que c'est que l'amour.  
  
Matt ne dit rien, la rage commençait à monter en lui, elle pouvait le dire par rapport à son visage et à son regard.  
  
Comment osait-elle dire qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était que l'amour? Il venait juste de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et elle se moquait pratiquement de lui. Elle n'était pas autorisée à lui parler comme cela. Il avait envoyé des gars à l'hopital parce qu'il l'ennuyait, il n'allait certainement pas devenir plus doux simplement parce qu'il l'aimait. Si il montrait une seule faiblesse envers elle, elle l'utiliserait contre lui.  
  
Pardon?  
  
Elle savait qu'il l'avait entendu, elle savait aussi qu'il était en colère. Elle allait devoir retirer ce qu'elle avait di, le mettre en colère n'allait certainement pas l'aider.  
  
Je...rien...je ne le pensais pas  
  
Je pense que tu le pensais  
  
Non...je veux juste rentrer au terrier  
  
Je te l'ai répété cent fois...tu es à la maison..  
  
Non mais..  
  
Et je n'apprécie pas que tu me dises comment je me sens, je m'occupe de toi, je te nourris, je prends soin de toi et c'est ta façon de me remercier?  
  
Ma façon de te remercier?  
  
Hermione ne pouvait pas en croire ces oreilles, il était totalement borné, c'était incroyable.  
  
Tu es le seul à me retenir ici contre mon gré, je ne veus pas être avec toi espèce d'idiot!  
  
Hermione n'eut pas de réponse, ou plutot, pas une qu'elle put entendre. Elle ressentit simplement la douleur que l'on peut ressentir lorsque l'on est giflé, la force de cette claque la projetta hors du lit avec le plateau repas, la douleur au niveau de sa main se relança aussitot. Il attrapa une poignée de cheveux et lui releva la tête.  
  
Oui je te retiens contre ton gré,et tu ferais mieux de t'en souvenir; c'est moi le patron ici et tu feras tout ce que je te dirai de faire et je ne veux plus que tu me répondes comme cela la prochaine fois.  
  
Il attrapa un morceau de toast, s'asseya et le porta à la bouche d'Hermione.  
  
Mange ton petit déj'  
  
Hermione détourna la tête, les toast était tout sales. Matt forca sur sa tête.  
  
J'ai dit mange ton ptit déj' ou je te le force dans ta gorge  
  
Hermione approcha sa tête du toast et en prit une bouchée, tremblant alors qu'ellle l'avalait.  
  
Mange le tout!grogna-t-il  
  
………………………………………………….. 


	8. tout ce que tu fais aura une conséquence...

voilà la deuxième partie du chapitre, c'était un peu long mais il y a les exam et donc voilà...bonne lecture!!  
  
Quand Ginny se leva au petit matin, elle ne trouva pas Hermione. Elle ne s'inquièta pas plus car elle savait que son amie aimait beacoup se balledr le matin dans les champs qui entouraient le terrier. Elle descendit et apperçut Ron et Harry en train de déjeuner. Elle s'approcha de la table et leur fit un sourire.  
  
'Mione dors encore? demanda Harry  
  
Non, je crois qu'elle est partie se ballader très top ce matin..  
  
Mais cela fait déjà un bout de temps que nous sommes réveillés et nous ne l'avons pas entendu..commença Ron  
  
Je ne l'ai même pas vu hier soir! renchérissa Harry  
  
Bon eh bien on devrait aller la chercher! Je prens la parc! s'exclama-t-elle en attrapant une pomme et en s'en allant  
  
Je vais longer la rivière! dit Ron  
  
Et moi je vais faire la ville! déclara Harry..  
  
Alors qu'Harry repassait devant la boutique de lingerie pour la énième fois, il vit Ron courir dans sa direction.  
  
Alors? demanda-t-il à bout de souffle  
  
Rien et toi?  
  
Rien..  
  
Ron sentit son portable vibrer, il décrocha et fut surpris d'entendre la vois de sa petite soeur; il mit le haut parleur pour que son meilleur ami puisse entendre la conversation.  
  
Allo Ron?C'est Ginny, je..je veisn de retrouver le portable d'Hermione près des balançoires...  
  
Alors elle est dans le coin...  
  
C'est bien cela le problème..il n'y a personne, ça fait la centième fois que je fais le tour de ce putin de parc de merde!!  
  
Bon..si ca se trouve, elle est à la maison, elle est peut être revenue entre deux...on se donne rendez-vous là-bas. dit-il en racrochant  
  
Rahh! Ma soeur et son foutu language! maugréa-t-il  
  
Harry ne l'écoutait pas, il pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'était pas normale dans cette situation; il attrapa Ron par le col de sa chemise et l'obligea à courir jusqu'au terrier  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, ils firent tous les étages, hurlant son nom...mais la seule réponse qu'ils eurent furent le silence.  
  
...........................................................................................................  
  
Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle s'apperçut qu'unefois de plus, elle était allongée sur le lit. Matt n'était nulle part en vue. Le souvenir d'avoir été forcé à manger la nourriture au sol revint à elle...une fois qu'elle en avait eu fini avec la nourriture, il lui avait fait lécher le sol, là où le lait s'était renversé et cela lui avait donné la nausée. La seule chose qui l'en avait empêcher était le fait de penser à ce qu'il lui aurait fait si elle avait vomi.  
  
Elle baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'il avait bandé sa main, il avait aussi enlevé ces chaussures et ces chaussettes. Elle ne se souvenait même plus du moment où elle s'était endormie...elle sursauta, repensant au fait qu'elle allait encore se sentir paralysée mais non, elle avait le total contrôle sur son corps.. Elle s'asseya doucement, attendant de le voir débarquer d'un coin de la pièce, la pensée de le revoir envoya des frissons dans tout son corps, il allait faire de sa vie un enfer. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là une minute de plus. Elle se leva prudemment du lit et marcha vers la porte seulement pour la voir s'ouvrir avant qu'elle ne put l'atteindre. Matt rentra dans la chambre et la regarda suspicieusement.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu fais hors du lit? demanda-t-il tout sauf gentiment  
  
Je..de l'eau..j'ai besoin d'eau..  
  
Ce n'était pas complètement faux, elle avait besoin de quelque chose pour enlever le gout de tapis de sa bouche.  
  
Il y en a à coté de notre lit  
  
Hermione trembla légèrement à l'entente du mot "nous" mais retourna près du lit, espèrant qu'il n'ai pas remarqué. Il avait remarqué mais l'ignora.  
  
Elle buva un peu d'eau et le regarda alors qu'il s'asseyait à coté d'elle, elle voulait desespèrément bouger mais savait bien que cela ne ferait que l'enfoncer. Il commença à caresser doucement ces cheveux, fesant courir ces mains.  
  
Nous pourrions être si heureux, souria-t-il alors qu'il s'apporchait de son visage, caressant doucement sa joue et l'embrassant  
  
Je pourrais te traiter comme une princesse si tu te laissais faire.  
  
Hermione ne dit rien, elle aurait voulu hurler et lui crier les pires choses mais elle savait qu'ouvrir sa bouche lui amènerait des problèmes. Donc elle préféra rester silencieuse. Un millier de pensées courant dans sa tête.  
  
Tu veux encore de l'eau?  
  
Elle n'avait même pas remarquer que Matt lui tendait le verre..sous une pulsion, même si elle savait qu'elle allait regrétter cela, elle repoussa le verre. Il tomba de sa main et alla rouler à terre. Hermione attendit que le premier coup arrive mais Matt lui souria juste.  
  
Veux-tu te lever et ramasser le verre?   
  
Il n'était pas en colère.  
  
Hermione se leva et se mit à croupis pour attraper le verre, alors qu'elle se retourna, elle apperçut Matt se tenant à coté d'elle. Elle se prépara à se lever.  
  
Non ne te lèves pas, tu es bien là où tu es  
  
Hermione le regarda avec inquiètude.  
  
Quoi?demanda-t-elle alors que des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux.  
  
Elle le regarda défaire son pantalon.  
  
Ca va aller! dit-il en caressant sa tête,. Je veux juste te montrer que tout ce que tu fais a une conséquence bébé mais c'est ok, je ne suis pa en colère.  
  
Matt, s'il te plait, plaida Hermione, il ne pouvait pas lui faire faire cela. Les choses allaient de plus en plus mal.  
  
Non, ne sois pas bouleversée,ronronna-t-il, tu ne veux pas que je me mettes en colère n'est-ce pas?  
  
Il rapprocha sa tête, il était excité. Sa respiration était déjà sacadée alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore touché, penser à elle envoyait dans son corps des joutes sensationnelles.  
  
Tu ne voudrais pas que je te drogues, n'est-ce pas? Passer ma colère sur toi alors que tu es vulnérable?  
  
Elle ne voulait pas. Elle n'avait pas le choix et elle le savait.  
  
Juste fermes les yeux et imagine que tu n'es pas là.  
  
Elle leva sa main, ramena sa bouche vers son pénis en erection et le placa dans sa bouche, au plus vite il venait, au plus vite tout ceci sera terminé.  
  
La tête de Matt bascula en arrière alors qu'il sentait sa langue le caresser, des vagues de plaisir se proliféraient dans son corps alors que sa main caressait son membre là où sa bouche n'y était pas; Matt gémissa de béhatitude et de plaisir. Son corps commençait à surchauffer et il passa ses propres main dans la cheveulure d'Hermione, sentant sa langue s'enrouler doucement autour de son gland.  
  
Des larmes coulaient le long des joues d'Hermione mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas arrêter, si elle arrêtait elle était pratiquement sûre qu'il la violerait, au moins, ici, elle savait qu'elle avait une pointe de contrôle.  
  
Aprsè ce qui sembla être toute une vie, il éjacula. Hermione avala rapidement, dégoutée par le goût.  
  
Elle s'essuya la bouche avec sa manche et baissa les yeux, elle se sentait sale. Matt s'accroupissa à coté d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front  
  
Tu vois mon coeur, si tu fais tout ce que je te dis de faire, tout ira pour le mieux  
  
Hermione le regarda avec des larmes au coin des yeux, il les balaya.  
  
Ne sois pas triste  
  
Mais elle se sentait triste, elle se sentait totalement dévastée et dégoutée et elle savait que ca allait être de pire en pire.  
  
Je vais nous faire couler un bain, ok?  
  
. 


End file.
